


Under the stars with you

by humanlouboutin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Edelgard is horny, F/F, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Wedding, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night, and so is Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlouboutin/pseuds/humanlouboutin
Summary: “I’ve always known what people did on their wedding night.” Edelgard replied softly, “And I can’t wait to experience ours with you. Being with you always makes me feel so warmly and tenderly loved, especially when it involves having you be, you know… knuckle deep inside of me.” She continued with an embarrassed laugh.“Is that what you’ve been thinking about all day?” Byleth teased with a smirk, unlocking the door with her keycard and pulling Edelgard with her into their suite before shutting it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 78





	Under the stars with you

Sometimes, Edelgard wished that time travel existed, just so she could go back in time to meet her younger self, and tell her that there would be plenty of good things coming her way. 

Meeting the love of her life, Byleth was one of those things, and Edelgard had sworn to always cherish the days and nights they spent together. But the other good thing she’d love to tell her younger self about would be the time Byleth knelt before her in their living room with a ring box in hand, right after they had spent the day cuddling on the couch and asked for Edelgard to marry her. Back then, Edelgard could hardly believe her eyes and ears, as the world around her came to a standstill and warm tears filled her eyes, her voice breaking with joy upon saying yes. And right now, as Edelgard stood in the hotel elevator, staring at the same ring on her finger as the weight of the wedding dress upon her body reminded her that this was indeed all very real, she could not help but nearly tear up again. Looking over to the woman standing beside her, Edelgard reached out and grasped onto her left hand, feeling the warmth’s of her now wife’s fingers contrast with the cold metal of the wedding band upon Byleth’s hand.

“Let’s race to our suite!” Byleth said right before the elevator dinged upon reaching their floor and the doors opened fully. Jogging down the hallway of the hotel, Byleth laughed and looked back at Edelgard who was staring open-mouthed at her before a look of determination swept across her face. Picking up her skirts in both hands, Edelgard raced after Byleth, laughing and yelling at how unfair it was, since Byleth could very easily run in her suit while Edelgard had a whole dress to lug about. 

“Only the first day of being married and you’re already throwing surprises at me.” Edelgard panted as she caught up to Byleth who was leaning against the door of their hotel room. “I wonder what else you’ll have in store for me.” She continued, pressing herself against Byleth and pushing her against the door as their lips met for a chaste kiss.

“Oh? I’ve got plenty of surprises in store for you, some of which are pretty romantic but I think you’d like them better if we were in our room since the corridor’s not a very romantic place.” Byleth replied upon breaking the kiss and shooting Edelgard with a mischievous grin.

“I’ve always known what people did on their wedding night.” Edelgard replied softly, “And I can’t wait to experience ours with you. Being with you always makes me feel so warmly and tenderly loved, especially when it involves having you be, you know… knuckle deep inside of me.” She continued with an embarrassed laugh. 

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about all day?” Byleth teased with a smirk, unlocking the door with her keycard and pulling Edelgard with her into their suite before shutting it. Once they were alone in the room, Byleth took Edelgard by the arm and led her over to the bed before falling back onto it and pulling her wife down on top of her. “El, I still can’t believe we’re married.” Byleth started saying as Edelgard sat up and crawled into her lap, straddling Byleth as she wrapped her legs around her wife. “Today’s our first night of being wife and wife, how do you want to spend it?”

“You know I’m down for doing anything as long as I get to be with you.” Edelgard replied as her hands reached up to Byleth’s shoulders and begun pulling her suit jacket off. After tossing it onto the bed behind Byleth, she gathered the layers of her skirts into her hands and slowly lifted her dress up, bringing it to her mouth and clasping the fabric of her dress between her teeth as she showed herself off to Byleth.

“Wow” Byleth breathed, watching as Edelgard slowly exposed her bare thighs, crotch and lower abdomen to her with an expression on her face that absolutely drove Byleth crazy. Byleth had never seen Edelgard look this feral, with her jaw clenched hard, and yet ever so wanting as displayed by the blush dusting over her face and the soft, loving look in her eyes. Gingerly placing a hand on one of Edelgard’s thighs, she ran her fingers over the hard muscle beneath the soft skin before reaching over to one of her buttocks and giving it a firm squeeze. 

“How badly do you want it tonight?” Byleth whispered, leaning towards Edelgard’s ear as her other hand slowly dipped towards Edelgard’s inner thigh and begun making its way up to where her leg met her crotch. “Just tell me what you need, and I’ll be sure to deliver.” She continued, grinning as she felt Edelgard shudder above her.

“Oh Byleth, I want you so, so badly.” Edelgard replied in a husky voice. “Give it to me hard and wreck me if you must, I want you to be as unforgiving and relentless as you can be.” She moaned as her hands reached for Byleth’s tie and begun undoing it before very nearly ripping Byleth’s shirt off her body in her haste to undress her wife. “By, this honeymoon suite has a private rooftop pool deck above our room, and I’d like for you to take me under the stars tonight.” She whispered.

“That sounds, nice. But first, let’s get you out of your dress.” Byleth replied as she reached around the bodice of Edelgard dress to unclasp it. Pulling it down to her hips, she helped Edelgard out of the floofy mass of fabric before Edelgard grabbed onto Byleth’s belt buckle and begun undoing it with lightning speed. Pulling her wife’s pants down to her ankles, she knelt and planted a kiss upon Byleth’s mound before hooking her thumbs around the waistband of her underwear and slowly dragged them down her legs.

“Where did you keep the strap?” Edelgard asked, eyeing Byleth hungrily. “Let’s get it before I can’t hold myself back any longer because you’re looking really delicious tonight, my love.” She continued, willing herself to not start eating Byleth out right there as she stood up and busied herself with removing whatever clothes were left on her body, before turning around to see her wife walking towards her, clad in nothing save for the strap bobbing slightly between her legs, ready and in wait for Edelgard.

“Are you ready?” Byleth asked, placing a hand on Edelgard’s cheek as she leaned in to kiss the shorter woman, enjoying the way Edelgard melted into her touch as Byleth tangled her fingers into her wife’s neat updo, before pulling it loose and feeling Edelgard’s soft brown hair tumble in cascading waves over her back. Breaking the kiss to bite at Edelgard’s bottom lip, which let loose a soft moan from Edelgard tinged with hints of hunger and desire. Byleth cupped her hands firmly over Edelgard’s bottom as she lifted her wife, who wrapped her arms around Byleth’s neck and her legs around her waist before Byleth ascended the small flight of stairs that led onto the pool deck with Edelgard in her arms. 

Within moments, they found themselves no longer within the confines of their suite, and instead, their world was now made of the millennia-old constellations above them and the lights of the city that shone beneath them.

“I’ve never been this high up on a building before, much less on a pool deck.” Edelgard spoke with amazement, looking around her as a gentle summer breeze picked up around them. Clinging tight onto Byleth as she carefully made her way over to one of the pool beds on the deck, Edelgard steadily grew ever so aware of how the tip of Byleth’s strap was coming into contact with her pussy for every step Byleth took, and so she buried her face into the crook of Byleth’s neck and willed herself to hold out for just a moment longer.

When Byleth was firmly seated atop the pool bed, Edelgard wasted no time by immediately rubbing herself against Byleth’s strap and grinding her clit into the silicone. Heat began throbbing through her core, setting her body aflame when she realized how close she was to claiming what she had been yearning for.

“I must admit, that I’ve been thinking of this moment all day.” Edelgard started, “Wedding planning was pretty stressful, and while the wedding itself was very romantic and is something I’ll never ever forget, I couldn’t help but find myself fantasizing about what we’d do after.” She continued. “And this is exactly just as hot as my fantasies were, so please Byleth, just fuck me already.” She pleaded.

Looking up at Edelgard, whose face was partially lit by the glow of faraway city lights. Byleth couldn’t help but realise just how ethereally beautiful her wife was. Edelgard’s facial expressions were often intense and serious though she would always without fail, light up with joy at the sight of Byleth. But when they were alone together, Byleth got to see a whole other side of her lover in the moments when Edelgard took down the walls she had built to keep everyone except Byleth out. Byleth was the only person got to witness Edelgard at her most vulnerable, with her face flushed and hair fanned out across the pillows of their bed as she dug her fingers into the mattress, or Byleth’s back and screamed her name into the night. Simply knowing that Edelgard loved and trusted her enough to let her into her private world was something that brought Byleth immense joy and made her feel incredibly cherished by her wife.

“I really do love seeing you like this.” Byleth whispered into the space between herself and Edelgard before lifting her wife off her lap and flipping her over onto the bed. Leaning over her wife, Byleth deliberately pressed the strap up against Edelgard’s folds, watching her wife’s reaction intently as she pushed the shaft against her entrance, giving her the stimulation she needed and yet denying Edelgard the pleasure of being taken apart by Byleth at this very moment. Edelgard didn’t seem to mind however, her half-lidded eyes staring without focus at Byleth as she brought a hand up to her mouth and covered it to muffle the noises she was making. Even in the low light, Byleth could see how soaked Edelgard already was and so she ran her fingers through the folds, drawing a loud whine from Edelgard as she gathered the fluids to lube up her strap.

Lifting Edelgard’s legs up and over her shoulders, Byleth positioned herself before slowly entering Edelgard, pushing into her with only the tip of the strap before the soft moans escaping from Edelgard’s mouth encouraged her to gradually sink the entire length of the strap into her wife. Watching the shaft disappear into Edelgard as she fell back onto the pillows, Byleth leaned over her, placing her arms by her wife’s head as she looked into her lilac eyes and slowly pulled the length of the strap out, leaving just the tip buried inside Edelgard. 

“Since you asked for me to wreck you earlier, shall we begin?” Byleth asked, watching as Edelgard nodded before Byleth slammed her hips down, thrusting the entire length of the strap into her and pulling it nearly all the way out again before slamming it into her wife again. Edelgard bit down on her fingers as her eyes darkened and she moaned aloud, rolling her head back with one hand snaking its way down towards her clit to pleasure herself further.

“No, you aren’t allowed to touch yourself tonight.” Byleth chided, grabbing onto Edelgard’s wrist and pinning it back onto the bed. “I want to watch you fall apart at my touch, and rip apart the inhibitions and self-control you use to hold yourself together. You were greeting guests and being your usual put-together self, but who knew that behind that façade, was a woman who spent all day thinking about riding my dick so hard that you’d walk all funny at breakfast tomorrow.” She whispered into Edelgard’s ear, watching as her wife turned into more of a moaning, gasping mess with each thrust, with her pupils dilated and bangs sticking to her sweaty face. 

“I can’t help It, haah, you just drive me crazy in a really good way.” Edelgard moaned, lifting her hand out of her mouth and balling it up into a fist by her head. “You’re the first person I’ve ever wanted this badly in my life, so forgive me if I’m a little too much sometimes.”

“El, you are never too much for me.” Byleth cooed, gently opening Edelgard’s clenched fist and sliding her fingers in-between hers. “Seeing you want me this badly drives me wild, and do you know what I do when I’m feeling wild?” Byleth teased, holding both of Edelgard’s arms down as she thrust harder and deeper into Edelgard. “I’ll fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked and I’ll give you more than what you’ve been yearning for. And when we both wake up sore tomorrow, it’ll serve as a reminder of how much we enjoyed this night.” She continued, leaning in to bite at the soft skin beneath Edelgard’s jaw and sucking a bruise into it before Byleth continued leaving her trail of bruises across Edelgard’s chest. 

Edelgard’s body began tensing up, as Byleth watched her jaw clench the way it had earlier in their suite and felt her abs tighten. She had slid her legs off Byleth’s shoulders at some point during the night and her now shaking thighs were wrapped tight around Byleth’s hips, heels digging into Byleth’s back as though Edelgard had given up waiting for herself to climax and simply wanted it right now. Reaching a hand between Edelgard’s legs, Byleth began rubbing two of her fingers against Edelgard’s clit as she felt the woman beneath her tense up around the strap, muscles clamping down onto it as Edelgard arched her back, and fell apart at that very moment. Crying out into the night, she shuddered and rocked her hips rhythmically against Byleth’s as her hands balled the sheets into her fists. Grinding and rutting her strap inside of Edelgard, Byleth watched as her wife moaned loudly several more times before the sounds died down in her throat and her body sank back onto the bed. Edelgard panted as she rolled her head from side to side in the pillows, enjoying the last ebbs of her orgasm before she sighed contentedly and slowly opened her eyes, looking dazedly at Byleth, who gingerly pulled the strap out of her and gathered the fluids spilling out of Edelgard in her hand so as not to make a mess of the bed. 

Crawling on top of Edelgard to straddle her body, Byleth made a show of licking her hand clean of Edelgard’s fluids while her wife watched with a mildly embarrassed expression before she slowly reached over to undo the strap from Byleth’s hips. Placing it on the bed beside her, she reached up to take Byleth’s face in her hands, pulling her wife down so their lips met. Edelgard ran her tongue over Byleth’s mouth before pushing it between her slightly parted lips, tasting herself on her wife as her tongue explored the warm heat of Byleth’s mouth. She could feel Byleth pushing back against her as the kiss got messier and Byleth dragged her teeth across Edelgard’s lower lip, teeth sinking into the flesh before they pulled away from one another with a string of spit glistening between their lips. 

Moving her hands towards Byleth’s breasts, Edelgard dragged her fingers across the skin around her nipples, teasing Byleth as she took her time kneading the soft flesh, drawing closer to Byleth’s nipples with each passing minute before she pressed against their peaks, feeling the soft, warm nubs grow stiff and harden in response to her touch. Above her, Edelgard could hear Byleth’s breath hitch, as she began rubbing herself against Edelgard’s abs and leaving a sticky trail of fluids on Edelgard’s stomach, Edelgard then moved her hands further south on Byleth’s body, bringing them between her legs where one moved to press against her wife’s clit and the other teased at Byleth’s entrance.

“By, I could fuck you with my hands if you’d prefer that. But the other thing that has been on my mind all day was the thought of feeling your fingers gripping onto my hair as I pleasure you with my mouth. I nearly could not hold myself back from tasting you earlier in our suite, so tell me what you’d like me to do for you tonight.” Edelgard started saying, “You’ve just given me an experience I’ll never forget, sex under the stars with the love of my life. Don’t think anything could top that for a while, so I’d like to return the favour and give you an unforgettable experience too.”

“Mmm, just being here with you is enough. But I won’t lie when I say that seeing you on your knees earlier, with your lips pressed against my mound really turned me on.” Byleth moaned, trying to keep her voice steady. 

“Well, then come over here.” Edelgard replied, removing her fingers from Byleth’s clit as she beckoned for her wife to come closer towards her. With Byleth kneeling over her head, legs spread on either side of Edelgard’s face, Edelgard placed her hands on Byleth’s hips and dragged her thumbs along the skin where Byleth’s thighs met her body, bringing her hands ever so closer to where Byleth needed, and wanted them to be at. But Edelgard wasn’t done teasing Byleth yet, so she brought her mouth to the inside of one of Byleth’s thighs and nipped at the soft skin with her teeth, drawing out a whine from the woman above her as she continued to toy with Byleth by first nipping and biting her way up one thigh before Edelgard turned her head and brought her tongue up to where Byleth’s other thigh met her crotch. There, Edelgard licked the sensitive skin and drew her tongue along Byleth’s slit before stopping at the hard nub that was peeking out of Byleth’s folds. Flicking her tongue against it, which caused Byleth to moan unashamedly into the night, Edelgard wrapped her lips around her clit and began sucking on it. 

Pent up sexual tension had been building within Byleth ever since Edelgard had crawled into her lap in their suite and showed herself off earlier that night, and now with her wife’s lips wrapped around her clit after having had her entire lower body been set aflame from the rough and incredibly hot strapping session, Byleth was sure she would burst if she wasn’t taken care of soon enough. 

“Ahh El, your mouth feels like haah-heaven.” Byleth cried out, winding her fingers into Edelgard’s hair as she pushed her wife’s head against her crotch. Looking up and meeting Byleth’s unfocused eyes with her own, Edelgard rolled her tongue over Byleth’s clit and slowly pushed two fingers into her which made Byleth gasp. All of Byleth’s nerves felt like they were coated with dopamine as she rocked her body in time to Edelgard’s thrusts, pressing up against her wife’s mouth and hand. And while Byleth’s favourite sight in the world was seeing Edelgard as a moaning, panting, sweaty mess beneath her while she fell apart like putty at Byleth’s touch. Byleth could not deny that watching her wife turn the tables on her, causing her to be blitzed out of her mind with nothing but the tender touch of her mouth and hands was something else entirely. 

However, Byleth’s thoughts were abruptly cut off as Edelgard’s fingers were suddenly pulled out of her, causing a small whine of displeasure to escape from between her lips before she felt the warmth of Edelgard’s tongue sliding along the length of her pussy, gathering all of the fluids that had collected there before Edelgard’s fingers were replaced by her tongue. Edelgard’s fingers rolled and pressed relentlessly against Byleth’s clit, as her tongue dove deep into Byleth and nearly sent her over the edge. Edelgard’s fingerfucking technique was firm, unforgiving and perfect, and had never failed to set Byleth off by hitting all of the right spots inside of her. And while her tongue was softer and warmer, it still possessed an equally strong intensity as her fingers, as Edelgard slowly but surely fucked Byleth apart with it. 

“Yes El, haah, that’s so good. Haah-please, I need more.” Byleth cried out into the cool night breeze, thighs shaking as they threatened to give way before Edelgard pressed hard onto Byleth’s clit one last time, and the tension within Byleth snapped, sending shockwaves radiating from her core outward to the rest of her body. Byleth had to bite onto one of her knuckles to muffle the shout she lets out as she ruts against Edelgard’s mouth and hand, drawing as much as she could out of her orgasm that sent electrifying sensations racing through her body every time she pressed herself up against Edelgard. Finally, when the waves of pleasure began ebbing off before they died down entirely, leaving Byleth in a state of warm bliss, Edelgard reached up and caught Byleth before her legs gave way entirely. 

“I love you, my light, my Byleth. I really do.” Edelgard whispered as she helped Byleth lay down beside her and tenderly stroked her cheek before laying down herself and snuggling into Byleth’s arms. “And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” She continued, before pressing her face into Byleth’s chest and shutting her eyes. Wrapping her arm around Edelgard’s head, Byleth buried her nose into Edelgard’s hair and kissed the top of her wife’s head. 

“I love you too, my Edelgard, more than anything in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/humanlouboutin)


End file.
